glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Hazy Flame
| romaji = Heizubīsuto | trans = Haze Beast | fr_name = Flamme Chimérique | de_name = Trübe Flamme | it_name = Fiamma Chimerica | pt_name = Besta Neblina | es_name = Llama Quimérica | sets = * Jump Festa 2012 - Special Card Pack * Cosmo Blazer * Jump Festa 2013 - Special Card Pack * Structure Deck: Assault of the Flame King * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings }} "Hazy Flame", known as "Haze Beast" ( Heizubīsuto) in Japan, is an archetype of Level 6 FIRE- monsters that are fiery versions mythical creatures that premiered in Jump Festa 2012 - Special Card Pack, and later expanded in Cosmo Blazer. The archetype's theme focuses around rapid and constant Summoning with ease, initially to Xyz Summon Rank 6 Xyz Monsters. Through the help of their "Hazy" support cards the player is allowed to "Normal Summon "Hazy Flame" monsters with one less Tribute" or in their case without Tribute, is what makes the Deck run so smoothly. Thirdly all members of the archetype share the effect "Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effect(s)"; however, their signature card "Hazy Flame Basiltrice" (which can be Xyz Summoned with up to 5 Level 6 FIRE monsters, with accumulated effects depending on the number of Xyz Materials attached to it) requires a minimum of 4 Xyz Materials to obtain that effect. In addition, the monsters all have their own effect(s) that compliments one another and further supports their overall theme. Their effect genre range from the following: * Increase/Decrease ATK/DEF - "Hazy Flame Cerbereus", "Hazy Flame Hyppogrif", and "Hazy Flame Basiltrice". * Search Deck - "Hazy Flame Cerbereus" and "Hazy Flame Peryton". * Special Summon - "Hazy Flame Griffin", "Hazy Flame Peryton", and "Hazy Flame Sphynx". * Attribute - "Hazy Flame Griffin", "Hazy Flame Peryton", "Hazy Flame Sphynx", "Hazy Flame Hyppogrif", and "Hazy Flame Basiltrice". * Xyz Monster - "Hazy Flame Basiltrice" and "Hazy Pillar". * Banish - "Hazy Flame Basiltrice". * Cannot be destroyed - "Hazy Flame Basiltrice", "Hazy Flame Mantikor. * Recover from Graveyard - "Hazy Glory". Gameplay This archetype is able to swarm the field through their effects and support, particularly those of "Hazy Flame Peryton" and "Hazy Flame Sphynx". While their stats are seemingly not impressive, their ability to Xyz Summon Rank 6 Monsters can make them a force to be reckoned with. This is specially true in the case of their ace card "Basiltrice", which if successfully summoned by using five Level 6 FIRE monsters, it becomes a monster with a massive ATK of 3500, cannot be targeted or destroyed by any effect, rendering it practically immortal with battle being the only way to destroy this card. However as mentioned with his colossal ATK, the number of monsters that can reach that ATK level is limited and even fewer are those that can be used on any deck. "Rekindling" can help immensely on achieving this feat. Weaknesses As the "Hazy Flame" monsters cannot be targeted by effects, they render most common cards useless. However, as with all Decks, they have weaknesses of their own. * First, "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos" limit or prevent the use of the effects of "Cerebereus", "Sphynx" and "Peryton". The aforementioned cards also render "Rekindling" useless. * Because all of the "Hazy" monsters are Level 6 they cannot be Normal Summoned without Tributing (except "Cerebereus"). "Hazy Pillar" and "Hazy Glory" allow them to be Normal Summoned with 1 less Tribute, so destroying them as soon as possible slows them down. * "Hazy Flames" are also inconsistent, as they sometimes rely on the effect of "Hazy Flame Sphynx" to call the right mill for a Special Summon. Their first turn plays are normally weak, as an opening play can consist of a 1000 ATK Cerbereus (who can then search for a "Hazy" card upon destruction, so this is somewhat relieved), or even no monsters on the field at all, unless "Hazy Pillar" is on the field. They can also be overwhelmed by faster Decks such as "Wind-Ups" and "Hieratics". * Other decks with high ATK power such as "Skill Drain Malefics" can also topple "Hazy Flames", as the quick summon of "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" can punch holes through the key monsters required in a "Hazy" Deck. * A five material "Basiltrice" is tough to beat, but like all monsters, it is not completely unstoppable. Cards that can counter "Basiltrice" include cards that can banish it without targeting it, or any card that turns its high ATK against it (such as "Honest") * Since this Deck somewhat relies on the Special Summoning effects of "Sphynx" and "Peryton", "Evilswarm Ophion" slows down the Deck considerably. Recommended cards